Keajaiban Cinta
by mirukururu
Summary: tak peduli ini cinta kita yang keberapa First Love, Second Love, atau Third Love. satu yang pasti, Biarkan hati yang bicara...
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Romane/tragedy

**Warning** : ancur GaJe

**Pairing**: Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Sasori

**Keajaiban Cinta**

Gimana Sakura gak sewot setengah mati! Dia dapet _**first kiss**_ dari cowok yang dibenci! Gaara emang sering ngerjain Kiss. Tapi udah kelewatan banget kalo Gaara sampai berani nyium. Alhasil, Sakura semakin benci sama Gaara. Sampai-sampai hidung Gaara dibuat berdarah dengan tinju telak dari Sakura. Padahal emang Gaara cinta Sakura. Gaara memutar otaknya untuk dekat dengan Sakura. Dan tiba-tiba… "AHA!", Gaara dapat ide.

Suatu ketika… Sakura merasa Gaara beruah 180 derajat. Dia jadi baik, perhatian, dan hangat. Pokoknya cool abis deh! Sakura merasa kalau ini bukan Gaara! "Gaara gak seperti ini!" tapi tanpa disadari, perlahan-lahan Sakura mulai jatuh hati.

**T B C**

minnaaaa, ini fic fic pertama aku. baru mulai sih. ceritanya... tolon para senpaaai (_ _)


	2. Chapter 2: Monster dan Penakluk Monster

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romane/tragedy

Warning : ancur GaJe

Pairing: Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Sasori

**MONSTER DAN PENAKLUK MONSTER**

Tanpa terpengaruh sedikit pun perasaan capek, tiga orang itu asik berlari men-drible bola di tengah lapangan basket yang giat-giatnya diguyu**r **panas matahari. Keringat yang mengalir deras di sekujur tubuh nggak juga jadi penghalang mereka untuk terus bermain. Hanya teriakan-teriakan kenceng gadis-gadis yang berjejer di pinggir lapangan yang terkadang merobohkan konsentrasi mereka.

"GAARA!" itu teriakan satu gadis ganjen yang kini lagi berjalan mendekati Gaara

"Nggak makan di kantin, No? udah mau bel masuk lho," sapa Gaara pada si gadis sambil nebetulin _handband_ putih bergambar basket yang bertengger di tangan kirinya.

"Nggak, aku lagi diet. Aku dari tadi ngeliatin kamu main basket. Kamu nggak ke ganggu kan?"

Belom sempet ngejawab, Naruto –teman CS-ya Gaara- yang udah duluan nyamber. "Diet? Nggak salah? Badan kau kan udah kurus? Hahaha…."

Kurus? Oooh, bagi Ino kan itu nggak jadi masalah sedikit pun. "Nggak perlu dipusingin! Karena coba deh kalian lihat model-model catwalk dunia, badannya kan pada kayak tengkorak berjalan , iya nggak?" kalimat itu yang selalu dipake Ino buat ngebanggain dirinya sendiri. Nutupin kekurangan. Tepatnya.

"kemarin pas aku timbang, berat aku udah naek setengah kilo, itu kan gawat! Aku mesti cepet-cepet dietlah," jawab Ino pe-de bercampur takut. Matanya masih aja melirik ke Gaara. Dia bikin semua gadis fans Gaara jadi rada menjauh gitu. Jelas dong apa penyebabnya! Mereka semua takut dirinya kebanting sama kecantikan sang ratu.

"Ya ampun, No… setengah kilo doing kaleeee!" Kiba yang juga merupakan salah satu sohib Gaara ikut cekikian. Dia sukses memutar tanpa jatuh bola basket dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Kalian berdua mau sampai kapan ketawanya?! Mending kita ke kantin, ngisi perut." Mungkin Naruto dan Kiba masih akan seru ketawa-ketiwi sampai ayam berkokok besok pagi kalo bukan Gaara yang memutuskannya.

"Kantin?" Ino kebingungan.

"yeah." Gaara menjawab singkat. "Why?"

"Bentar lagi kan bel masuk dan pelajaran fisika. Ada tugas penting buat nambahin nilai ujian minggu lalu lho, Gaara!" ujar ino ngingetin.

Gadis itu hanya pasrah ngeliat Gaara dan teman-temannya menjauh.

**R**

**U**

**R**

**U**

Sukses besar! Semua soal fisika yang tertulis di papan tulis dibabat abis sama gadis yang emang terkenal pinter itu. Dari A sampai Z, dari awal sampai akhir, dari rumus pertama sampai rumus turunannya, semuanya ditulis lancar dan lengkap tanpa ketinggalan satu titik pun.

"Udah selesai, Sensei." Gadis itu berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berada di deretan paling depan, setelah ngembaliin kapurnya ke Kakashi-sensei.

"Semua benar, kalian boleh mencatatnya." Kakashi-sensei berkata bangga setelah dia memerikasa semua jawaban yang ditulis gadis itu –Sakura-. "Saya yakin, kalo begini terus, pasti nilai raport fisikamu Saya kasih Sembilan. Bahkan, kalo bisa, sepuluh pun akan saya kasih."

"Iya, Pak. Akan saya usahakan sebaik mingkin." Sakura memberikan setengah anggukan pada Kakashi-sensei.

"Ah, gitu doing mah keciiiil!"

Suara cempreng itu…. Yup, Ino! Suara sejenis itu kan udah jadi _trademark_-nya si gadis ganjen itu.

Tentem –teman akrab Sakura- memasukan semua buku yang berantakan di atas mejanya. "Sakura, aku pergi dulu ke lapangan ya! Takut nggak dapet tempat nih! Sekarang kan Gaara lagi main basket ama temen-temennya. Entar kau nyusul aku, oke?! Tenten bergegas pergi setelah mejanya bersih.

"Males ah, Ten!" Sakura masih duduk nyantai. "Aku mau langsung pulang aja abis ini, besok ka nada tugas banyak."

"Ya ampun, Sakura…. Hari gini masih mikirin tugas? Ya udahlah, aku jalan dulu! _Jaa_!"

"Baru bisa ngerjain soal gitu aja udah sok pamer! Kau kira Cuma kau saja yang bisa?"

"Nanti aku buktiin kalo kau nggak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan aku! Aku akan rebut peringkat satu kamu! Ino masih saja sewot.

"Aduh-duh-duh, kasihan deh…. Nggak punya mulut untuk ngebales ya? Apa jangan-jangan kat…. TAKUUUUT?!"

Sakura menatap Ino tajam. "Penting ya ngebales?" Sakura sama nyolotnya dengan ucapan Ino tadi, malah lebih.

"SIALAN KAU!" Ino langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menampar Sakura. Tapi, untung Sakura berhasil menahannya.

"Sori, No. masih banyak kerjaan aku yang jauh lebih penting dari pada ribut sama kamu!" Sakura membuang tangan kiri Ino dan meninggalkannya di kelas.

"YEAAAAH!" abis ngelempar tas sekolah ke atas ranjangnya yang berantakan gara-gara CD-CD lagu _mellow_ kesukaannya, Sakura loncat-loncatan untungnya, tulang ranjang Sakura punya cukup kalsium buat menahan injakan manusia berbobot 44 kg itu.

"Hai, Sak! Udah pulang kok nggak bilang-bilang?"

"Shika onii-chan!" Sakura teriak sambil melompat kea rah cowok itu dan memeluknya.

"werrrrt, lepasin dong, Sakura. Kamu mau bikin aku keabisan napas? Apa bikin aku ke rumah sakit biar kamu ketemu si dokter tampan itu lagi?"

Sakura melepas pelukan gilanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Ah, onii-chan mah! Aku itu lagi seneng, onii-chan! Seneng banget! Si Ino, onii-chan inget kan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Dia mengambil posisi duduk dipinggiran ranjang Sakura. "Gadis nyebelin yang pernah kamu ceritakan ke onii-chan itu kan?" Tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

"IYA! Aku seneng banget ngeliat mukanya tadi! Hahaha…." Tawa Sakura tiba-tiba meledak.

"Emang kenapa mukanya?" Shikamaru berbagi setengah berat badannya ke ranjang Sakura –tiduran maksudnya-. "Cerita-cerita dong ke onii-chan."

Shikamaru tiba-tiba keinget sesuatu, dia melirik gesit ke jam tangannya. "Wadauuuuw! Aku telat? Aku pergi dulu ya, Sakura!" Shikamaru menepuk sekali jidatnya sendiri.

"Pergi? Nah ya…. Mau kencan dengan Temari onee-chan ya? Hidung Sakura mengendus-endus di dekat badan Shikamaru. "Pantes Shika onii-chan wangi banget! Rupanya ada janji sama si ehem-ehem nih yeeee…."

"Hush! Anak kecil nggak boleh ikut campur urusan orang gede!"

"Dasar Shika onii-chan!" Sakura melempar bantal kepala bercorak teddy bear-nya ke arah Shikamaru. Sayang target keburu meloloskan diri dari serangannya.

"Sakura, ada telepon."

"Dari siapa, kaa-san?

Wajah kaa-san nongol setengah dari balik pintu. "Kayaknya sih dari Sasuke….. iya, darri Sasuke!"

"Diangkat dong teleponnya."

"Eh, i-iya." Dengan penasaran Sakura menyambar gagang telepon di samping lampu kamarnya. Siapa ya kira-kira?

"HAI, MONSTER! IT'S ME!"

"SASUKE?! INI BENERAN SASUKE?!"

"Yup! Ini aku, Monster! Aku udah di Konoha sekarang."

Nggak bisa dielakkan lagi Sakura bener-bener hepi sekarang. "WAH, SAS! PA KABAR KAMU?! KAMU KOK BISA KE SINI ?! TERUS KOK NGGAK BILANG-BILANG AKU SIH?! KAN AKU BISA JEMPUT KAMU DI BANDARA!" Sakura mulai heboh menembaki laki-laki itu dengan pertanyaan beruntun.

"Duh, Sakura. Suara kamu kemeng banget! Aku belom budek kali," jawab suara dari seberang sana. Ternyata suaranya udah lumayan berbeda lho.

"Ayo dong cerita! Kalo nggak kamu ke rumah aku kek kayak biasa! Aku belom pindahan kok, aku penasaran nih pengen lihat muka kamu yang sekarang! Pasti tambah ancur! Hahaha…."

"Aku emang udah ada di rumah kamu kok."

"APA?! APA KAU BERCANDA?!" sakura benar-benar dibuat kaget.

"Coba deh buka pintu kamarmu."

SASUKEEEE! Pulang dari Suna kok nggak bilang-bilang dulu sih ke aku?! Mukamu sekarang beda banget! Tambah tinggi! Aku jadi kalah!" setelah puas memeluk, Sakura menonjok barcanda sebelah kanan dada cowok itu. Makin cool aja si Sasuke ini!

"Tambah tampan kan?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya berulang-ulang.

"Huuuu, ngaco! Tambah aneh tau!"

"Ngomong-ngomong mukamu juga jadi aneh. Tambah mirip kaya monster! Hahaha…." Goda Sasuke.

"SASUKEEEE!"

"Aku baru nyampe tadi siang, dan aku sengaja nggak ngasih tau kamu, biar jadi _surprise._ Gimana? Oke kan?" meskipun dapet hadiah cubitan super sakit, Sasuke nggak nyesel ngagetin sahabatnya kayak gini. _Lain kali boleh diulang nih_, pikir Sasuke dalam hati,

Sakura tersenyum sebal. Meskipun kaget, yang pasti sih dia seneeeeng banget karena Sasuke melengkapi sudah 99 persen kebahagiannya hari ini. "Sasuke-Sasuke…. Kamu mah bener-bener deh! Ngomong-ngomong kok kamu bisa ke Konoha sih? Tumbben."

"Sekolah aku lagi liburan, lagian mau sekalian ngejenguk obaa-san."

"Libur? Wah, enak banget kamu udah libur! Aku aja di sini masih sengsara!"

"Sengsara? Hahaha…. Makanya jangan belajar terus dong! Oh ya, hampir aja kelupaa. Ada sesuatu nih buat kamu." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang berpitakan biru dari kantong celananya. Bentuk kotak dan pitanya udah nggak karuan karena kena timpaan Sasuke tadi.

"Weiiiit, dalam rangka apa nih kau ngasih aku beginian? Kau lupa tanggal ultah aku ya?" Sakura mengambil dan memutar-mutar kotak kecil itu –kira-kira sekita senti-lah-.

"Waduh, kok jadi malah kau yang lupa? Emangnya kau lupa hari ini hari apa?!"

Dengan polos Sakura menjawab sesuai fakta. "Kamis."

"Tanggal?"

"Sebelas. Jadi?"

"AH, GOMEN-GOMEN! Aku inget sekarang! Hari ini kan genap tujuh tahun kita sahabatan! Bener ga?!"

"BINGO! Akhirnya kau inget juga! Kirain monster ga bakalan inget!"

"Kau kira monster ga ada otak?"

"Eh iya, aku mau _dinner_ nih, kau nemenin aku ya?!"

"_Dinner_? Tapi kau yang traktir kan?"

"Bereeees! Aku tunggu di bawah ya. Kau ganti bajunya jangan kelamaan, perutku udah nagih buat diisi nih."

"Tenang aja, pasti aku lamain! Yah…. Satu jam-anlah! Hahaha…."

**R**

**U**

**R**

**U**

"Huuuuff…." Sakura menghembuskan napas panjangnya sambil menikmati dalam-dalam angin sejuk yang tanpa henti menghempas wajahnya. Sekarang udah jam Sembilan malam, sepulang mereka dari _dinner_ tadi. Sakura lagi asik melayang-layang di atas ayunan, dan Sasuke yang jadi petugas pendorong dari belakang.

"Kau ingat tidak Sas, dulu waktu sebelum kau pergi, kau juga ajak aku main ayunan di sini."

"Iya, aku ingat kok. Mana mungkin aku bisa lupa. Kau kan sampai nangis waktu aku bilang aku akan pergi, makanya kau ajak kau ke taman ini. Hahaha…."

"Dasar! Yang jelek-jelek aja kau ingat!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih suka cengeng nggak"

Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke dengan wajah berlagak marah "SASUKEEEE!"

"Nggak kerasa sudah empat tahun lebih berlalu…." Nada bicara Sakura tiba-tiba melemah tatapannya menerawang ke bintang-bintang yang menyebar luas dikekelaman langit malam. "Waktu cepet banget berlalu ya, Sas…."

Sasuke memperlemah dorongannya. "Iya, sejak junior school aku pindah ke Suna. Semuanya berlalu seperti angin. Tidak bisa ditahan…."

"Eh iya, kok kau dulu-dulu tidak pernah datang ke Konoha sih? Kan tidak asik kalo kita hanya SMS-an."

Sasuke berjalan pelan ke samping Sakura. Tatapannya juga ikut-ikutan menerawang. Romantis! "Yah mau gimana lagi. Aku belum dapat izin tou-san buat ke sini sendirian. Baru tahun ini aja dikasih."

"Gimana di Suna? Sudah punya pacar belum kau?" Sakura mengangkat berulang kali alisnya ke arah Sasuke, menggodanya.

Setelah cukup kuat dirasa, Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura. Tadi dia sempet gelagapan lho dengar Sakura nanya seperti itu. "Pacar? Kalo iya memangnya kenapa? Cemburu nih ceritanya?"

"Cemburu sama seorang Sasuke?!

Sasuke ngedipin sebelah matanya. "Yah kalo kau tidak cemburu, berate kau _jealous_ dong? Iya ngga?"

**FLASHBACK**

"Kamu diem, aku diem. Kamu nggak ganggu aku, aku nggak ganggu kamu. Kita sama-sama diem. Oke?"

"HEH! KAU JADI LAKI-LAKI JANGAN BELAHU!" tanpa alasan yang jelas, saat istirahat Sasuke dibentak Gaara, teman sekolah mereka yang lagaknya sok jagoan dan ditakuti seluruh murid, masuk daftar _blacklist_ teman paling nyeremin. " AKU GA SUKA GAYAMU!"

"HEH, BUDEK! KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK SIH?!" Gaara yang menahan dirinya dilecehin akhirnya memulai acara _fighting_-nya yang emang udah ditunggunya dari awal saat dia bentak Sasuke. Gaara mencengkram keras kerah seragam Sasuke.

"SIAL KAU!" Gaara dan teman-temannya akhirnya memukuli Sasuke. Dua teman yang lain sih –Naruto dan Kiba- hanya kabagian tugas megangin kedua tangan Sasuke aja biar dia tidak bisa berkutik.

"MAKANYA JADI ORANG JANGAN SOK!"

"STOOOOP!"

Seorang gadis cilik yang juga berseragm sama itu muncul di depan pintu kelas seperti seorang pahlawan. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda sisi kanan-kirinya. Tadinya sih dia disuruh senseinya untuk mengambil setengah tumukan buku tugas. "KALO BERANI JAGAN MAIN KEROYOKAN!"

Setelah kecapekan sendiri dan puas membalas Gaara, baru si gadis mendekati Sasuke. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?"

Sebuah senyuman….

Yup, senyuman. Akhirnya Sasuke bisa juga melepas bibirnya untuk tersenyum pertama kali pada si gadis kecil penolong –Sakura-.

**END OF FLASBACK**

**T B C ~**

Waaaaah, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2. Lagi-lagi bikinnya tengah malem -_- padahal besok UAS dan masuk pagi. Baguuuus !

R n R yooo minna-saaan…..

Kalau banyak yang review next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Nyebelin! Gaara nyebelin!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romane/tragedy

Warning : ancur GaJe, OOC, DLL

Pairing: Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Sasori

**Chapter 2:**

**Nyebelin!**

**Gaara Nyebelin!**

"Dari mana semalam kau, Sakura? Kok pulangnya malam banget?" sekitar jam enam pagi, seorang wanita paruh baya itu menginterogasinya di ruang makan. Itu okaa-sannya.

"Biasa, kaa-san! Anak muda. Hehehe…," jawab Sakura asal sambil cengar-cengir pada kaa-san.

"Paling-paling juga pacaran, kaa-san!" tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Shikamaru nongol di sampingnya. Keliatan banget banget dia baru bangun tidur, dan… ugh! Belum mandi! Shikamaru sempat dibuat bingung oleh beraneka pilihan selai buat rotinya. Kacang? Strawberry? Atau grape?… Akhirnya kacang yang menang.

"Apaan sih, Shika-nii? Ngaco banget!" Sakura mencubit pinggang Shikamaru "Itai…, nggak kok, Kaa-san. Kemarin itu Sasuke, teman akrab Sakura, datang. Kaa-san sudah kenal kan dengan dia?"

"oh, Sasuke yang dulu pergi ke Suna itu kan?" belum sempat kaa-san menjawab, tou-san sudah ikut bicara duluan.

"_Hai_!" gumam Sakura singkat sambil menggigit habis potongan roti selai strawberry-nya. "ano, Shika-nii, kau hari ini kuliah siang kan? Anterin aku ke sekolah ya!"

"Kau ini merepotkan saja"

"Ayolah Shika-nii… tolong…" Sakura meluncurkan jurus andalannya yang selalu sukses bikin orang nurut. Sayang kali ini tidak tepat oenggunaannya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, otak Shikamaru tiba-tiba terangsang untuk membuat sebuah rencana licik yang akhirnya bikin dia setuju.

"Baiklah, nii-chan anterin." Shikamaru berubah pikiran.

TIN! TIIIN!

Baru Sakura akan ber-terimakasih pada nii-chan-nya tiba-tiba bunyi klakson mobil yang tidak diundang menyusup masuk.

Sakura mengambil tas ranselnya.

"Sasuke! Kok pagi-pagi gini sudah datang? Kirain kau masih tidur di kamar,: sapa Sakura bercanda.

"Kau mau aku antar?" Sasuke menawarkan dengan penuh senyum.

Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba. "Antar?" jelas Sakura mau. "Wah, tepat sekali!"

"Ya udah, ayo masuk! Nanti telat lho!"

"_Hai_."

**R**

**U**

**R**

**U**

"Hmm… sepertinya tidak banyak yang berubah ya, masih sama seperti dulu." Sasuke manggut-manggut mengomentari apa yang ditangkap matanya dari dalam mobil.

"Iyalah, dari saat kau pergi kan hanya nambah AC. Apa kau ingin masuk untuk melhat-lihat?" Sakura memeriksa lagi isi tasnya.

"Ngga deh, aku mau langsung ke toko roti aja untuk beli roti keju pesanan oba-san. Nanti kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Jam setengah tiga. Memang kenapa? Kau mau jemput aku Sasuke?" kata Sakura asal ngomong. Tidak disangka Sasuke malah mengangguk.

"Iya, apa kau mau?"

"_Ha'i_, mau!"

"Ya sudah nanti aku di sini lagi."

"_Ha'i_, Sasuke-sama. _Jaaaa_!"

**R**

**U**

**R**

**U**

Tenten tidak bisa lagi bikin mulutnya kegembok terus-terusan. Gara-gara sudah penasaran berat sama si pengemudi mobil yang dilihat mengantar sahabatnya tadi.

"Itu siapa sih, Sakura? Cowokmu, ya?" bisik Tentn pelaaan banget setelah mata Anko-sensei tidak lagi tertuju pada barisannya.

Sakura memeriksa dahulu keadaan depan. "Bukaan kok, dia sahabat aku."

"Kok tidak kau ajak masuk sih? Aku kan ingin melihat wajahnya."

"Tidak, dia harus ke toko roti… ah sudah lah nanti saja aku cerita ke kamunya." Sakura memotong sendiri ucapannya.

"Ayolah, Sakura… cerita dong!"

"Nanti saja akan aku jelaskan. Nanti kalau ketahuan Anko-sensei kita lagi ngobrol, gawat."

"Tenang saja, dia tidak melihat ke arah kita kok." Tenten tidak sadar kali ini suaranya kelewat kencang. "Matanya kan hanya dua. Hahaha…" malah sempat-sempatnya dia tertawa lebar tanpa berdosa sedikit pun.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Ehem-ehem!" dehaman plus tatapan membunuh dari Anko-sensei juga masih belum punya cukup level untuk bisa menyetop tawa lepas si Tenten.

Kontan semua siswa menatap Ino tidak percaya, termasuk Anko-senseinya sendiri.

"TENTEEEEN-SAAAN! MAJU !"

Sudah tidak ada cara lain selain pasrah.

**R**

**U**

**R**

**U**

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

BUAGH!

Tuh kan, karena berlari, gadis itu sampai tidak sadar kalau di depannya lagi berjalan sosok cowok berpenampilan urak-urakan.

"Ano…, gomenn! Aku tidak sengaja." Sakura sempat menundukkan kepalanya beberapa detik sebagai permintaan maafnya. Namun ternyata yang di tabraknya adalah GAARA! Nyesel deh Sakura minta maaf.

Tidak ada bentakan, tapi sialnya dia malah narik tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"APA-APAAN SIH KAU, GAARA!" jelas Sakura berontak. "LEPASIN AKU?!" Sakura berusaha narik tangannya dari genggaman Gaara, tapi tidak kuat.

Uuups!

Sakura kaget karena tiba-tiba bibir mungilnya menyentuh sesuatu yang tidak lain adalah… bibir Gaara.

DUUUGH!

Sakura menginjak kaki Gaara sekeras dia bisa.

"GAARA, BAKA!"

**R**

**U**

**R**

**U**

DASAR BAKA! Apa sih maunya?! Perasaan kan tadi aku udah minta maaf ke dia, bukannya nerima maaf aku dia malah…. Ah, dasar Gaara baka! Berani-beraninya dia ngerebut first kiss aku! Bener-bener ngeselin bangeeeeet Gaara! Sakura tidak henti-hentinya merutuk dalam hati. Dia tidak konsen pelajaran Iruka-sensei. Pikirannya kebayang terus sama kejadian super duper ngeselin tadi. Setiap kali bayangan itu melesat di pikiran Sakura, Sakura buru-buru mengelap bibirnya sekali lagi dengan seragamnya.

Sakura menatap wajah Tenten.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Tumben kau bengong?" bisik Tenten pelan ke telinga Sakura.

"Ano, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya bosan saja."

"Biar tidak bosan baagaimana kalau kau ikut aku nonton Gaara latihan basket?"

Sakura melongok. "Apa?! Nontonin Gaara? Makasih, Tenten…"

_Sasuke kok belum sampai ya? _Setengah jam setelah kalimat itu melesat lagi di pikiran Sakura, mobil _sport_ Sasuke sampai.

"_Gomeeeen_ , Sakura… aku telat jemput. Soalnya tadi aku ada urusan dulu. Gomenn…"

Sakura sedikit marah, tapi kalau lihat muka tampannya si Sasuke… ah, Sakura tidak tahan! Amarah Sakura jadi tersimpan rapat-rapat lagi. "Kau bukannya hubungin aku, jadinya kan aku tidak perlu kebingungan seperti tadi." Sakura masih berlagak sok jutek.

Tapi Sasuke malah senyum-senyum sendiri. "TENG TEREDENG! Ini nih yang bikin aku telat. Nyarinya susah banget!"

"_E-edelweis?_" Sakura tersenyum lebar. Dia mengambil segenggam bunga kering itu dari Sasuke. "Buat aku nih, Sasuke?"

BYAAASH!

Udah lima belas menitan Sakura manjain dirinya di kamar mandi.

DUAGH!

Sakura menonjok dinding kamar mandinya untuk ngelampiasin kekesalannya. _Cowok baka! Baka! Ngapain sih dia pake acara nyium aku segala?! Apa rencana dia sebenernya?! Kenapa sih aku harus kenal sama yang namanya Gaara? Ino? Ah, dua spesies itu memang harus dipunahin dari muka bumi. _

Namun meski Gaara reseh dan nyebelin, Sakura tidak takut sama sekali layaknya murid-murid lain.

"BAKAAAA!"

Setelah piyama merah muda melekat di tubuhnya, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _bad mood_. "SHIKA-NII?! Kau sedang apa di kamarku?" Nii-channya itu memang makhluk yang hobinya maksa masuk ke kamar orang diam-diam.

"Siapa yang baka sih? Kok teriaknya kenceng banget?" Shikamaru lagi bersantai ria sambil melihat-lihat majalah.

"Udah ah! Males ngomongin dia. Kapan-kapan saja aku cerita. Kau mau apa di sini?" nada suara Sakura masih terkesan jauh dari ramah.

"Mau kangen-kangenan sama kamu," jawab Shika ngaco sambil ngedipin sebelah matanya.

Sakura melempar senyum terpaksa. "Tidak lucu Shika-nii?!"

"Eh, memang benar lagi! Memang kau tidak mau kangen-kangenan sama Nii-chanmu ini?"

"Tidak!"

Sakura baru sadar kalau dari tadi telunjuk tangan kanan Shikamaru lagi asyik memutar-mutar sebuah kotak kado yang kemarin sempat terlupa fungsinya oleh Sakura. _Itu kan hadiah pemberian Sasuke kemarin? Kok aku bisa sampai lupa ya?_

Sakura kontan merebut kado itu dari tangan Shikamaru.

"Memang kado dari mana sih, Sakura? Kok sampai seperti itunya." Shikamaru memasang tampang penasaran supaya adik kesayangannya mau buka mulut.

"Mau tahuuuu aja!" bibir Sakura maju lima senti ke depan.

"Nah ya… jangan-jangan kau diam-diam sudah punya pacar ya?" Sakura mencubit lengan Shikamaru.

"Dasar nii-chan! Ini dari Sasuke tahu."

"Oooh… Sasuke…" Shikamaru berucap dengan nada dan tatapan curiga. "Ayo buka, Sakura! Penasaran isinya apa. Jangan-jangan cincin tunangan. Hahah…"

"Apa sih, nii-chan? Aku mau bukanya nanti saja. Pas kau sudah keluar dari kamarku," jawab Sakura cuek.

"Yah, kok gitu?"

Lama-lama Sakura juga jadi penasaran sendiri apa isinya.

Lima belas detik kemudian keadaan aman. Sakura menarik pelan pita biru di atasnya dan dibukanya pelan kotak mungil pemberian Sasuke itu.

Uuups, ini kan… ah, sepotog _puzzl_e bergambar gadis yang dibelakangnya bertuliskan kata 'Pinky'! sudah lama sekali!

Tanpa kesadarannya sendiri, Sakura senyum-senyum masuk dalam lamunan _masa itu_.

Sakura mneyimpan puzzle juga. Hanya bedanya warna _puzzle_ yang disimpan Sakura itu hitam, bergambar cowok, dan belakangnya tertulis dengan berantakan nama 'Sasuke'.

_Sasuke-Sasuke.. masih ingat saja dia… tidak sangka dia masih menyimpan puzzle bagiannya sampai sekarang…_

Pink dan hitam.

"Aku mau kau simpan yang wana hitam, Sakura… aku mau kau ingat dengan aku, aku mau kau ingat kalau kita pernah punya kenangan… percaya sama aku, suatu saat aku pasti balik buat kamu, untuk nempelin _puzzle_ _pink_ aku ke _puzzle_ hitammu…"

Ah, tidak sangka ucapan Sasuke yang terakhir kali itu sekarang sudah beneran terjadi.

**T B C**

**Next Chap ~**


	4. Chapter 4: Oh, My God

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romane/tragedy

Warning : ancur GaJe, OOC, DLL

Pairing: Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Sasori

**Chapter 3**

**Oh, My God**

**Happy reading ~**

Dengan langkah yang masih sama iramanya seperti hari-hari kemarin, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

Lho? Sakura melongok.

"Sakura! Nekat juga ya kau jadi cewek!"

Sakura kaget memandang wajah setengah tampan kepunyaan Neji.

_Bicara apa sih nih cowok? Tidak jelas._

Tidak nahya Neji, karena kemudian segerombolan cowok yang juga baru masuk, ikut-ikutan Neji untuk menertawai Sakura. "Iya, Sakura! Kau hebat sekali!" tambah Lee menimpali.

_Hebat? Nekat? Apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti!_ Sakura kebingungan sendiri dalam hati.

Gerombolan-gerombolan yang masuk setelahnya juga sama saja.

"Gomenne, ano… kenapa kalian semua pada aneh gitu ke aku?" karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya Sakura menghampiri salah satu orang dari gerombolan gadis itu, Hinata.

Mulut Hinata terkunci rapat-rapat tanpa ada niat sedikit pun untuk menjawab.

"Sakura. Aki tidak sangka ternyata kau diam-diam menghanyutkan juga!" mulit Karin yang sekarang terbuka.

"Diam-diam menghanyutkan apa, Rin? Aku tidak mengerti. Kalian semua sepertinya aneh sekali meliahatku."

"Anoo ne, Haruno-san! Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Tahu apa, Hinata?! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud kalian semua."

"Lihat saja sendiri di papan pengumuman, kau passti akan mengerti," kata Karin ketus.

"_Papan pengumuman?_ Kening Sakura berkerut.

Bel masuk yang barusan berbunyi panjang dan Kakashi-sensei yang juga sudha berada di bibir pintu, tidak bisa menghentikan langkah Sakura untuk membuang rasa penasarannya pergi melihat papan pengumuman.

Rupanya seratus persen benar apa kata Karin.

Tapi ada yang aneh.

**GAARA & SAKURA**

**HOT COUPLE MINGGU INI!**

Bola mata Sakura seperti mau lepas dari kandangbegitu melihat namanya terpampang besar di sana. Ugh! Belum lagi ada…

_APAAAA?!_

_FOTO CIUMANKU SAMA GAARA?! KOK BISA?!_

_APA-APAAN INI?!_ Sakura kontan mencabut foto yang dicetak lumayan besar itu dari papan pengumuman, merobeknya sampai kecil-kecil, dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah denagn emosi yang berapi-api. _Siapa yang melakukan ini semua? Pantas semua orang bertingkah aneh ke aku!_

Ngg… setelah berpikir tiga detikan, otak Sakura menemukan titik terang. _AKU TAHU! PASTI DIA ORANGNYA!_

"GAARAAAA!" Sakura menemukan target di lapangan basket lagi main basket bareng temannya. _Enak sekali dia asik-asikan main basket di sini sementara aku malunya setengah mati!_

_Cowok ini yang sudah bikin aku malu. Cowok ini yang bikin reputasi aku hancur. Cowok ini yang bikin aku benci sama dia. Cowok ini yang bikin aku keki. Dan yang pasti cowok ini sekali-kali harus di…_

BUUUGH!

Sakura meninju tepat hidung Gaara sampai berdarah.

"KAU MEMANG TIDAK PERNAH BERUBAH YA?! AKU KAN TIDAK PERNAH NYARI MASALAH SAMA KAMU, KENAPA KAU LAKUIN INI KE AKU?!"

Gaara mengahpus darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Bukannya kau juga suka aku… CIUM?!"

PLAAAAK!

Kontan Sakura menampar pipi kanan Gaara. _Aku tidak peduli! Enak sekali dia bicara baurusan?! Kelewatan! Dia kira aku gadis seperti apa?!_

Naruto dan Kiba hanya bisa bengong melihat perlakuan Sakura.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR BENCI KAU, RA! BENCI!"

**R**

**U**

**R**

**U**

Sakura membanting pintu toilet cewek.

Sakura memutuskan untuk meredakan emosinya itu di toilet.

_BAKAAA! Gaara baka!_ Pantulan mukanya yang ada di cermin lama-lama seakan berubah jadi muka Gaara.

Baru Sakura ingin memulai teriakannya yang pertama untuk membuang kekesalannya, telinga Sakura menangkap satu suara yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya.

_Lho? Ada suara tangis?_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati. _Siapa yang nangis pagi-pagi di toilet?_

Sakura berjalan pelan melewati bilik-bilik kamar mandi yang terletak di sebelah kirinya untuk mencari sumber suara itu, dan ternyata… ah, dari balik pintu bilik kamar mandi terakhir! Iya, tidak sala lagi!

Pelan-pelan Sakura nempelin telinganya ke pintu itu, da mulai terdengar samar-samar olehnya suara dari dalam.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau lakuin ini semua sama aku, Sakura…"

Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Huhuhu… Sakura… tega sekali kai sama aku…"

AH! Akhirnya Sakura sadar juga kalau ini kan suaranya Tenten! Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Tenten nangis/

"Ten! Ini aku. Kamu jangan salah paham dulu. Ini semua tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Kau tidak mengerti keadaan yang sebenarnya."

"AKU BENCI KAMU, SAKURA! MAKAN TEMAN, KAU! Penjelasan Sakura malah dibalas dengan bentakan.

"Ten, suer ini bukan kemauan aku… ini gara-gara si Gaara! Dia yang tiba-tiba cium aku. Kau kira aku mau dia cium? Tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Aku juga sudah coba ngelak, tapi tidak bisa. Dia lebih kuat dari aku." Sakura menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkannya lagi.

"Dasar cowok baka! Aku sudah kenal dia dari dulu, jadi aku tahu sebakanya apa dia. Tapi tadi aku sudah ninju dia kok, jadi aku harap dia tidak bakalan lakuin hal seperti ini lagi sama aku… juga sama kamu… aku tidak ingin kamu juga diginiin sama dia. Cukup aku."

Lagi-lagi yang terlempar dari mulut Tenten hanyalah suara isak tangisnya.

"Ya sudah, aku tunggu di kelas ya… tugas aku udah aku siapin buat kamu," ucap Sakura penuh senyum. "Oh ya, nanti pulang aku juga mau ngenalin kamu sama sahabat asku itu. Kau tidak ingin nontinin Gaara main basket lagi kan?"

Tenten cekikian kecil dari balik bilik.

**R**

**U**

**R**

**U**

"Ten, ini yang namanya Sasuke. Sahabatku dari kecil yang baru saja pulang dari Suna, yang bikin kamu penasaran setengah mati itu!" Sakura menoleh ke Tenten.

"_Hajimemashite_, Tenten!" Sasuke yang siang itu memakai baju putih dan jaket kulit menyapa ramah duluan ke Tenten sambil tersenyum kecil dari pantulan kaca spion atas.

_Yaampuun, senyumannya cool sekali! _Baru pertama melihat Sasuke senyum saja, Tenten sudah deg-degan.

"Wah Sakura, aku tidak sangka ternyata wajah sahabatmu tamnpan sekali ya!" ucap Tenten setengah ketawa sambil mencubit pinggang Sakura.

"Ya ampun, Teeen! Masa wajah cowok seperti ini saja kamu bilang tamapan sekali?"

"Ternyata memang susah ya kalau punya wajah setampan aku ini, pasti banyak yang iri sepertimu." Sasuke juga mulai ikutan ngobrol.

Mulai dari wajah menyebalkan kepunyaan Anko-sensei sampai urusan lainnya, semua mereka obrolin.

Sepulang sekolah ini mereka pergi bareng buat makan _ramen_.

"Ten, kamu sudah tidak marah kan sama aku?" Tanya Sakura ketika _sport_ ini sudah terparkir rapih di depan kedai _Ichiraku Ramen_.

Tenten menggeleng sambil memegang kedua pipi Sakura. "Tidak, aku percaya kok sama kamu. Malah aku yang harus ngucapin _arigatou_ sama kamu."

"_Arigatou?_"

"_Ha'i_, kamu udah ngasih tahu aku tentang si Gaara itu. Jadinya mulai sekarang, aku sudah bisa memastikan aku juga tidak mau dekat-dekat sama dia. Nanti malah aku lagi yang di…"

Sakura dan Tenten saling berpandangan.

Hahaha…

**R**

**U**

**R**

**U**

_Sandal kuning? Punya siapa?_ Sakura berhenti sejenak di teras rumahnya karena kebingungan melihat sepasang sandal kuning bertengger di atas kesetan rumahnya.

Namun jawabannya muncul tidak lama setelah Sakura masuk ke rumah tepatnya setelah aroma makanan tercium jelas di hidungnya.

"TEMARI-_NEE_"

Tebakan Sakura tidak meleset.

"Temari-nee sudah lama di sini? Shika-nii mana? Kok tidak menemani Temari-nee? Tanya Sakura sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma makanan di depannya.

"Shikamaru lagi ke kamar sebentar. Ini _nee-chan_ lagi masakin _ramen_ special buat kamu."

"_Ramen _special?"

Uuups, kini perut Sakura sudah seperti mau meledak gara-gara tadi _ramen_ makan dua porsi, dan sekarang? _Ramen_ lagi?

"Arigatou, Temari-_nee_! Sepertinya enak sekali!"

"Kau kan belum mencoba, tahu dari mana enak?"

Tanpa mikirin panas, Sakura menyeruput kuah _ramen_ tersebut. "Tuh kan, _oishi_! Soalnya dari aromanya saja ketahuan. Ngomong-ngomong Temari-_nee_ belajar masak dari mana? Kok hebat banget?"

"Kan adik _nee-chan_ juga seperti kamu, suka sama _ramen_, jadinya _nee-chan_ sering masakin buat dia."

"_Sou ka?_ Pasti adik Temari-nee tomboy juga ya? Hehehe…"

Temari-_nee_ mengelus kepala Sakura dan sedikit menekuk lututnya agar tinggi mereka sejajar. "Ah, ada-ada saja kamu. Cowok mana bisa sih tidak tomboy?"

"oooh… maksud Temari-_nee_…"

"HOOOOI!" bayangan shikamaru tiba-tiba muncul, memutus obrolan mereka berdua. "Nah, lagi ngomongin aku ya?!"

"Huuuu!" Sakura menjawab dengan gaya yang sok dijutek-jutekin.

"Wah, ramennya sudah jadi ya? Pantes wangi sekali! Tapi kok… ugh! Bau badan siapa sih nih? Ada yang belum mandi ya?" goda Shikamaru sambil mengembang-kempiskan hidungnya kea rah Sakura.

"AUUUUW!"

"Makanya jadi orang jangan jahil!"

Malah kaki Shikamaru yang jadi korban injakan super kuat Sakura.

"Temari-_nee_, Sakura mandi dulu ya! Makan _ramen_nya tungguin Sakura?!

**T B C**

**NEXT CHAPT ~**


End file.
